Virtual War
by eragon365
Summary: About two kids who get caught in a virtual reality version of legend of dragoon R&R plese Thanks. It starts slow and 100 FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

"TYLER, Angelina. If you don't stop talking in class this instant you will both have Saturday detentions," Mrs. Elie screamed pronouncing each syllable.  
"But Mrs. Elie .," Tyler started.  
"What does virtual Reality have to do with English class," Mrs. Elie yelled  
"We're sorry Mrs. Elie Me & Tyler won't talk in class any more," Angelina said apologetically.  
"Hey wait a second there's no such thing as Saturday detentions in this school," Tyler realized.  
"That doesn't mean I can't make one happen," Mrs. Elie said.  
  
Later that day as Tyler and Angelina were walking to the virtual arcade Tyler wouldn't stop talking about how unfair Mrs. Elie had been  
  
"I can't believe she threatened us with Saturday detentions," He yelled.  
"Well we were talking in class," Angelina snapped.  
"So what, she was talking about when to use semicolons, as if we'll ever need to use those."  
Now might be a good time to describe our characters, Angelina has long straight brown hair, she always wears jeans and a belly shirt, She has green eyes that look right through you and can see whether or not you're telling the truth no matter how good of a liar you are. Tyler is tall with icy blue eyes that look like daggers and has stared down more than a few bullies who were picking on other kids. He has Short messy blonde hair and wears Baggy jeans and T-shirts.  
As they walked into Banks Enterprises and over to the reception desk they saw the receptionist typing furiously with so much intensity that she could only have been playing Tetris. She looked up only when she lost the game  
"Hey Angelina, hey Tyler," She Yawned.  
"Hey Natalie," Angelina said.  
"So which game are you playing today?" Natalie asked  
"Do you have any new ones," Tyler asked.  
"Yeah it's called Virtual war," She replied.  
"Might as well try it out, is it two player he asked  
"Yup."  
"Well let's get this show on the road," He replied  
"You know the drill about how the total immersion system puts you in the game since you've been here so many times," Natalie laughed.  
  
Ten minutes later as they were being hooked up to a computer that would connect their brain to the game, Natalie told them that to win the game they must win a medieval war. With out warning the world around them went out of focus and then they saw something else, a stone ceiling with a painting of angels and clouds.  
"Wow nice work on the painting," Angelina exclaimed. Suddenly she realized that something was happening in her head she realized that she was in the throne room of a castle, and her name was Queen Angelina.  
"Hi Angelina," Tyler said interrupting her thoughts.  
"That's Queen Angelina to you," she shot back.  
"Since when does a king have to call his wife Queen Angelina?"  
"Okay, good point. Hey what do you mean wife?" Her subconscious kicked in and she realized that Tyler was the king. In all Banks Enterprises immersion games there is a subconscious of all the memories of the person's life you are taking on, like you all of a sudden have lived that person's entire life.  
"Okay so I'm married to my best friend."  
"I wonder when the war starts," Tyler asked curiously.  
"BA-BOOOOM." The stained windows on the other side of the room exploded as a gigantic rock flew through the window; flames licking the sides of the rock. It smashed on to the granite floor, and it set everything it possibly could on fire.  
"That answer your question," Angelina asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your highnesses I will save you," a voice yelled from the other side of the throne room. A figure leapt through the inferno and over to the thrones.  
"Who are you," Tyler was about to ask when his subconscious supplied the answer, Sir Zimmer.  
"Bring in the dragon warrior of water," Zimmer hollered at the top of his lungs. A young woman walked in carrying a hammer and dressed in the strangest armor, with two wings coming from the back.  
"Freezing ring," She yelled. Ice froze the throne room's floor. The fire around them was frozen and sparkling with frost and ice.  
"Who is that," Angelina asked amazed wondering why there were wings in her back. With a flash of light she was human.  
"I am Meru, Dragoon of water and these," she replied moving aside so that they could see the burned door, "are Dart dragoon of fire, Shana dragoon of light, Rose dragoon of dark, and Kongol dragoon of earth," she finished as each one came through the door. Dart was tall and his armor was red with one arm covered the other not. Shan was slightly shorter with shoulder length brown hair. Rose was taller and had longer raven hair and wore a skirt and had one boot that covered her entire leg and the other barely any, she was fierce and looked like she wasn't a good person to meet in a dark ally. Kongol was the size of a very large man or a small giant. He wore armor that was heavy enough to break a table if it was set on one. Meru looked to be young with, strangely enough, platinum hair, but her deep blue eyes revealed the truth. You could see the age in her eyes; how she had seen many things she had not wanted to see.  
"Well in that case what's the situation outside," Tyler said in his most royal fashion.  
"The barbarian army has started the battle the dragoons here have...," Zimmer's voice faded out and everything froze in its place "Angelina, Tyler," a voice said suddenly. Heavenly music floated through the room a spot light shown down and a man about 30 years old floated down "I am Cody Banks owner of banks enterprises, the society for protection of children have damaged our computers in a protest we are sorry but you are stuck in this game. The only way to bring you out is if you win the game you only have a limited amount of time that you can last Attached to the computers. Please hurry and win the game," as Cody Banks disappeared, everything returned to normal.  
"...Held off the army and prevented them from doing any more damage," Zimmer finished after being unfrozen.  
"Only half of the army is left." Dart said, But we can not do it alone. Two of us have already been killed. The thunder dragoon and the divine dragoon these are their dragoon spirits." With out warning they both started glowing one purple the other gray. Both floated to the thrones, the purple went to Angelina and the grey to Tyler. With a flash of light they were both dressed in similar Armor as Meru.  
"Does this mean that we are dragoons," Tyler asked.  
"No it means that you're stupid, of course we're dragoons," Angelina shot back sarcastically  
"Well then, I guess this means we will have to fight in the battle," Tyler said solemnly.  
  
Later as they headed out of the castle to meet the barbarian army Dart handed them weapons  
"Your highness king Tyler this sword belonged to the last divine dragoon Lloyd. It is the dragon buster made specifically to kill dragons and dragoons," Tyler nodded as Dart handed him a sword that looked like the shape of fire and glowed like it, It lit us his face with an eerie glow., "Queen Angelina, this spear belonged to the last Wind dragoon he is no longer alive and his spirit is lost. This spear was his, the thunder dragoon before you used his fists as weapons." The spear was intricately made and had the design of leaves blowing through the wind on it.  
Suddenly a roar as they have never heard before erupted from the woods.  
"It's a dragon," Rose yelled as a beast ascended from the forest and turned to the castle. Its skin shimmered like diamonds. "The diamond dragon, its only weak spot is when is when it opens its mouth to use echo location. That's where you strike it," she finished. Every one drew there weapons. Dart a long sword, Shana a bow & arrow, Rose a rapier, And Kongol an axe almost as sharp as Rose's tongue. Every one screamed out the names of the dragon their spirits came from, the red-eye dragon for dart, the white silver dragon for Shana, The dark dragon for Rose, the golden dragon for Kongol, the blue sea dragon for Meru, the thunder dragon for Angelina, and the Divine dragon for Tyler. Each person's armor was similar but different in color and in some ways style.  
"Thunder dragon magic" Angelina yelled and a purple dragon appeared and shot enough thunder to blow up all of New York at the diamond dragoon.  
"Not even diamonds can protect you from magic like that," she yelled. Diamonds suddenly started hailing from the sky and pelting the seven dragoons making deep gashes in them.  
"Dragon magic too strong," Kongol grunted. As soon as the diamonds stopped Kongol flew at the dragon axe at the ready as his axe struck it glanced of with out making a scratch. The dragon swung its diamond studded tail and if it wasn't for Kongol's golden armor he would not have survived. Thinking quickly Shana pointed her bow to the sky and yelled  
"Moon Light," all their wounds were healed magically.  
"It's opening its mouth Tyler yelled flying faster than any of the dragoons thought possible "This is the only chance we have to get out alive," Tyler and Angelina thought simultaneously as Tyler flew at the dragon, a wave of sound he could just barely pick up flew at him and almost stopped him in his tracks. He started to feel pain through his body. They were running out of time! He saw five streaks flying beside him and realized it was the other dragoons. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Final burst dart yelled and he became a living fire ball, Shana was shooting arrows at into its mouth three at a time. They flew into the mouth and shoved their weapons through the roof. Its tongue pushed them down its throat. Tyler plucked his word from its mouth and stuck it in to the side of its throat. Though he knew that diamond was the hardest substance in the world it was a last ditch effort then he remembered Angelina's magic. He concentrated and summoned the Divine Dragon, The king of all dragons. Its divine cannon blasted the diamond from the inside out. It bore a hole and he was able to climb out. The Divine dragon wasn't finished it set the Diamond dragon on fire and then dissipated. As all the dragoons walked from the severed neck they congratulated Tyler on ending the war. The world around Tyler and Angelina disappeared and was accompanied with a jolt of pain.  
"Finally you're out of that game'" Natalie said  
"Finally," Tyler yawned.  
"Tyler," he heard from the other side of that room. Tyler you did it you beat the dragon you got us out of that game. You saved our lives," Angelina whispered.  
Hey they didn't put my name on the wall for nothing. I'm just good at this stuff."  
"Tyler Angelina, are you O.K.," Mrs. Elie yelled from the outside the door, "I heard what happened on the radio when I was driving by."  
"We're okay Mrs. Elie," Angelina mumbled.  
"Do you want me to drive you home so you can avoid all those reporters," She offered.  
"Thanks Mrs. Elie," Tyler Said, our parents must be worried."  
  
For the next two weeks Tyler's and Angelina's houses were mobbed by reporters. Needless to say The Society for the Protection of Children (who thought magic and video games Led to Satanism) got some bad publicity. Eventually the media died down and they could go back to video games in peace. Of course Tyler and Angelina never did stop talking in class. 


End file.
